Chains
by Tribi Ponyfeathers
Summary: Shiro was picked off of the Galran Empire shortly after capture, sold into slavery by a slave vendor. The Galran that picked him up, however, isn't like his full blooded bretheren... Sheith, Slave! Shiro, Alpha! Keith, Keith named Kei, voltron not formed. Altean! Lance, Balmeran! Hunk, Olkari! Pidge, gonna be taking a lot of liberties *cough stealing ideas cough* so hold on! &OC
1. I'll take him!

"Do we have any buyers?" the announcer asked for the third time

"I'll take it!" shouted a short Galran, pushing up to the front of the spectators

"Oh, the little half breed wants it? If there are no other buyers..." the Galran vendor trailed off, scanning the crowd gathered for any other prospective buyers. Seeing none, he refocused on the runt in front of him. "Then it's sold to this little guy in the front! Please wait backstage for negotiations while the showing continues."

The halfbreed waded through the crowds once again to meet one of the vendor's employees, who showed him backstage to a waiting area.

Not five minutes later, the showing on the other side of the curtain was over, and the Galran from earlier entered the small room that the halfbreed had spoken to earlier.

"Three hundred GAC." the vendor stated simply.

"We both know the merchandise isn't worth that much. One hundred."

"You're right, halfbreed, but why should I undersell my wares to someone as lowly as you? Two fifty."

"Because I'm not so filthy as you may claim. Besides, the ware is defective. One thirty."

"Still true, but I do need to make money on these wares. Two hundred."

"We both know you probably got it off some backwater planet for free in the milky way system. One fifty's my final offer."

"So I did. You have a deal, halfbreed."

They shook hands, and the runt transferred the 150 GAC into the seller's account. He took the halfbreed over to the cages, and the halfbreed's merchandise was inspected one last time before he left.

"I want it in the same condition, if not better, when it arrives at my quarters. Here are the coordinates." The halfbreed then proceeded to rattle of a string of numbers.

"In the Delta sector?! You're- Forgive me, general Kei. Vrepit Sah."

The general waved off the salute and gave a halfhearted return. "Vrepit Sah. There's no need to be so formal, you know. I am trying to blend in."

And then he left, giving the poor confused shop owner no time to reply.


	2. Warning: Adult Content

"You'd be surprised how much someone is willing to diverge when their only audience is a drugged slave in the corner, tied up and naked." She stretched, large animal-like ears flicking as she got herself comfy. She stretched herself out on the chaise, wriggling around a bit before resting comfortably with her feet up where her head was supposed to be, spreading her long gold-brown-pink hair out so it stayed half on and half off the bed, like she'd been thrown there roughly. Her nose tweaking, she got up and moved to another piece of furniture, this one a glorified dog bed in the corner behind a giant metal desk placed ornately at the center of attention.

The alien girl appraised it from all sides, then clambered into it, her tiny frame seeming to shrink smaller as she positioned herself so she was sitting in the middle of it, legs spread to show her fully erect cock and dripping pussy. She got comfortable, watching herself in a mirror brought near by one of the many Galra drones perusing the place and setting up.

Scrunching her eyes, she changed her form so her breasts were bigger, and made sure her skin was an appealing light blue, with a pink underbelly of sorts. She also gave herself scales covering parts of her body in aesthetically pleasing places, coloring some patches of skin to show fake bruises in all the typical places. She made sure to leave her Mark displayed on her neck, not even covered by the black Galra collar that dug into her skin.

She forced her eyes to widen and change to that of a Teide's, pupils blowing big and round, as she changed the coloring to match her scales and underbelly. Her arms changed to mirror the shape and apparent texture of a Human's, a recently discovered species who was apparently very aesthetically pleasing.

Satisfied, she readjusted her position, then waved the bot away with a practiced dreamy smile. Letting her eyes settle on no particular spot in the room, she placed a carefully constructed dazed smile on her face and let her mind wander to their visitor today.

Master had said that he was going to the auctions to find some company for her, but she doubted he would actually find something worthwhile. There were most likely some damaged goods, from the Kerberos system, or maybe Knox. Some backwater planet near the outskirts of the empire.

She scoffed, idly playing with her hair as she mused over the possibilities. A ruined soldier, perhaps? For fighting in the games, or for a trophy like her. She knew Master didn't just pick up any old lowlife, so she could hardly wait to meet the new playmate. She just hoped the new one didn't have to get drugged like-

A sharp whistling was heard through the house, signaling her Master's return. She affixed her eyes to the door, waiting for him to come bursting in with the new recruit.

When he didn't, she got curious. She was just about ready to get up and investigate when she heard her Master shout out, "I'm really not going to hurt you, boy! I just want to give you a new prosthetic. Can you please calm down enough so I can do that?!"

Her curiosity was peaked, so she dared a peek out of the heavy door to find Master currently struggling, with the help of four Trainers -so he was for the games! Aha!- to hold down a large human, likely male in gender, with a badly made prosthetic that likely brought him pain to use.

Her quiet inspection was ceased by her Master noticing her. "Missy, can you please let this human know I'm not going to hurt him?" Master asked. She nodded, walking out of his study without hesitation.

The human noticed her, the little-girl shaped thing with large cock and size c boobs, and collar, and marks, and assumed the worst.

"Missy, can you change to a slightly less offensive form? He doesn't know about everything yet."

"Of course." And she changed. She grew to an approximate five foot four feet, her cock disappearing as fur and scales grew out to form something similar to clothing, the false bruising disappearing and being replaced by her natural light-tan fur. The collar couldn't disappear, however, and stayed right where it was.

"Is this better, human? I know my... forms may seem a bit eccentric, but I swear to you that this man has never hurt me. Now, would you please calm down a bit?" She kneeled down next to him, humanoid eyes staring into his own with trust and understanding. "Is it alright for us to at least replace the prosthetic arm that is very clearly harming your anatomy for a safer one that you can actually use without pain?"

The human nodded, relaxing visibly. He stood up on his own, the Trainers letting go, and he stuck his purely human arm out in what was supposed to be a greeting. She accepted, shaking his hand lightly before slipping around to his hurt arm and easily detaching it to give to Master. She reappeared next to him with the new one, offering it to him nonverbally.

He nodded, eyes still locked to Master, and barely winced as she attatched the new one to his nervous system.

"I'm surprised." Master spoke once she finished. "Most Galra would be crying at the pain you just received, and yet you only winced once the entire procedure. Must be terribly strong. Now, if you'd follow Missy she'd love to get you some new clothes instead of what you're currently wearing. That sound good?"

"Sure." the human spoke, for the first time in a while judged on the effort needed to say just that word.

"What's your name, human?" Master asked.

"Shiro."


End file.
